


On my knees for my boyfriend’s straight flat mate

by Graysmirks



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysmirks/pseuds/Graysmirks
Summary: Natsu wakes up horny in the bed of his gone lover. Somehow he convinces Sting’s straight handsome flatmate to accomplish his most desired fantasy.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s was Monday and Sting woke up early to go to work. In the apartment it was just me (Natsu) and Pablo, Sting’s flat mate and lifelong friend.

I laid naked on the bed, lazy and horny. I wondered what was Pablo doing. Yesterday evening he came back from a weekend out rock climbing, we heard him from Sting’s room. As usual he dumped his stuff in the entrance, peed and brushed his teeth to immediately after crash on his bed.

 

I woke up, put on my yesterday’s underwear and disposed to go to the bathroom. When I opened the door I found the handsome Pablo, with just a loose sport short pants that did nothing to hide his morning glory. Very sleepy, almost a zombie (usual Pablo in the morning) said “morning Natsu, I’m done, bathroom’s yours. If you need me I’ll be in my room wiggling my junk.”

 

“Single’s morning wank? Kind of sad.” – I replied a bit too daring.

 

“Single’s doom.” – he answered.

 

“I can help you with that.” – I replied, probably crossing a red line.

 

“Haha, you crazy Natsu.” – He replied back, with his playful tone that always teased me.

 

“Now really, let me help you. Best wank ever, warranted.” – I said serious. I was going all in. Pablo was a walking temptation for me, sleeping just a couple meters away from me when I stayed the night with Sting. Sometimes when we fucked, I thought in him. I had to try him.

 

Pablo looked at me, “is he serious?” he wondered.  We knew each other, but that was maybe too much. I was horny and he was my weakness and then I had him naked and hard in front of me. The fantasy that brought me so many orgasms just became real.

 

“Dead serious. No love, no compromise, just a service.” – I clarified to him.

 

“Haha, Natsu. Don’t make fun of me.” – He said.

 

“I mean, you’ll jerk off anyway this morning, why not getting a free blowjob from someone who is a master at it? Nobody will know about it!” – I pushed him again, trying to sell my proposal the best I could.

 

 

I decided it was time to act. I kneeled on the floor, rubbing my face against his perfect hairy guy legs. I sniffed his balls over the underwear; bliss and need on my face.

 

“Please, let me blow you!” I demanded.

 

I licked the fabric of the boxers over the tip of his semi erect shaft.

 

“Man, you are nuts! I come from two days of rock climbing; I’ve started curing cheese down there!” – He warned as I took action.

 

“I don’t care, I like it this way! You just sit on the bed and have a good time.” I said.

 

 

Pablo was unshowered and a bit scruffy but he is the kind of guy who smells well when he doesn’t. Unlike sweaty fat guys, his athletic flesh gets a sweet male scent, intense but nothing unpleasant - the smell of dried young sweat, sunscreen and sea salt after a weekend of camping and extreme sports. I liked that and I didn’t mind the strong cheese behind his foreskin.

 

Without a verbal response, he accepted my proposal and I did everything I knew to give him the best blowjob he had ever gotten. At the beginning he tried not to like what I was doing, but after the first moments of embarrassment he loosened up and let himself enjoy. I made sure to prove him I was completely devoted to his pleasure and I devoured his entire length. A hard start! I pushed my face on his groin, until my nose was pressed against his trimmed furry crotch and his balls touched my chin. I sniffed heavily to sense his arousing aroma. The scent triggered an animal lust response in me, driving me crazy horny.

 

I followed with more cock slurping, eating that uncut dong like it was the tastiest meat I had ever eaten (I think it was). I took great care not to touch the gland with my teeth and to be as smooth and intense I could. A premium professional service. I started slow and rhythmical and I speeded up slowly. He did nothing to stop me and more importantly, moaned sometimes. After a couple of minutes I switched to my hands and asked if he was OK and if he liked it. He smiled and nodded yes. Before swallowing his junk again, I noticed a small drop of precum building up on the urethra. I reconfirmed it when I tasted it. Salty, silky and intense, his delicious precum confirmed his arousal.

Once I had made him climb past halfway to the orgasm, I stopped and looked Pablo in the eyes.

 

“Do you want to bring this to the next level?” – I asked.

 

He looked at me with big eyes; still not believing I would let him fuck my backdoor. Pablo had slept with a myriad of girls, but very few had actually consented anal sex with him. I was offering him real guiltless quality gay sex. Before he said anything, I released his cock from my mouth and I carefully pushed him on the chest, leaving him lying on his back.

 

-As most of his body, his chest was pure perfection to me. Sculpted in the rocks and slowly toasted under the Mediterranean sun, with just the perfect amount of trimmed hair – a delight to relish with the five senses!-  


I climbed on him while I removed my underwear. At that point I had already started relaxing and preparing my ass for premium hands free dick rubbing. Surprised with my audacity, Pablo just contemplated the spectacle, unsure of doing anything. I spat on my hand and lubed up the tip of his shaft. Next I asked him to spit on my hand, he did. I used his warm saliva to lube up my asshole and without losing a second; I aligned his head to my entrance and pushed gently until his gland disappeared inside me. “You are in”. I started slowly. I fucked his stiff rod while he remained immobile, amazed by my voracious sexual appetite and perhaps concerned with my butt health.

After a handful of thrusts, I went deeper until I was left sitting on his groin with his full length impaling me.

 

“Still all’s good?” - I asked.

 

He nodded and added “You are a fakir damn it!”.

  
I increased the rhythm and I started fucking his cock at cruiser speed. I saw in his face he was finally enjoying my sex without restrains and even helped me with synced thrusts. After several minutes of satisfaction grins and sweat drops, he’s about to come, and being a considerate guy, he warns me. I tell him it’s OK, that he’s special and that I’ll be proud of taking the seed of such a sexy and manly dude.

At this point I’m struggling to hold my orgasm, but I want to wait for him and see him unloading in me- plus, if I cum over him, this might turn him back.

I speed up my dance on his rod and finally he orgasms. His cock explodes with semen inside me and fills my little twink butt while I keep riding him and beating my dick. His spunk leaks between his cock and my asshole, getting tangled in his trimmed furry crotch. I struggle to hold my cum for one more second, while I free my cock from my hands, so he can see how my orgasm is all because of him. After a couple more of powerful pounds on his cum dripping cock, I cum hands free, on myself and on his stomach. I seize his last moments of erection to pleasure my asshole during the afterglow of my orgasm. Then I disconnect myself from his rod and I bend to carefully clean my semen from his ripped abs with the tongue. I slurp it all, and doing so I take perhaps my last chance of sniffing his tanned skin. His sexy aroma blurs my mind for one last time. I swallow.

  
I try to be practical, the party is over. I get a towel from the chair nearby (his room is really a dirty mess) and I further clean his semen from his groin and my butt - still dripping.

 

“I’ll put this straight into the washing machine.” – I say. Pablo doesn’t answer. I think I’ve left him a bit confused - just what I wanted.

 

“Well Pablo, from my part, just to let you know that I’ve fucking loved it and that if you ever don’t feel like jerking off, my mouth and my ass are all yours, whenever, handsome. Finally, just to clarify, we should keep this a secret. I’m good with Sting and I don’t want to mess the relationship for a random fuck with his best friend and flat mate. What do you say?” – I continue.

 

“Well, I don’t really know what to say. It’s been… it’s been interesting for sure. You can stay calm, I’ll keep it a secret, please don’t tell anyone either. I’m not sure about…” – Pablo said, cutely unsure of what to say and a bit shamed.

  
“Shh, you don’t have to say anything now. Just keep in mind that anytime you have me around you can have me. It will be an honor for me. That said I’ll go have a quick shower. If you need anything, I’ll leave the door open.

 

I caught the dirty towel and my underwear and walked to the bathroom with Pablo’s still hot cum sliding down my inner thigh. I was happy; I just accomplished my current most desired sexual fantasy. I just pleasured my boyfriend’s straight hot flat mate. I was a bit concerned of Sting suspecting something because Pablo could act weird. They are best friends after all, but I’m also sure Pablo won’t say anything unnecessary. I showered quickly and tried to empty my insides of Pablo’s cum. I felt sexy to wear him inside, but it’s just impractical to go around cream-filled. I cleaned my teeth, dressed up, tidied up Sting’s room and put the dirty towels in the washing machine. I said good bye to Pablo and I went to college. On my way, I recalled the big time I just had and hoped Pablo would want to repeat, and maybe have me as his personal sex slut. I fantasized about him waking up horny again and making me clean and suck his dick or just wanting to fuck my butt. Maybe one day he could invite his friends over and offer me to blow them. But perhaps my imagination was going a bit too wild and my aspirations of gay bottom twink of being fucked my many sexy manly dudes were too high.

 

This may not be the end of the story.  



	2. A slut for my BF and his straight flatmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My BF and his straight flatmate get kinky on me. I melt for them and make sure we all have the best orgasms together.

**A slut for my BF and his flatmate**

_ Although this story can be read alone, I suggest reading first “On my knees for my boyfriend’s straight flatmate”. _

It was a Friday evening. I came late from work as usual. This week it was my turn to bring dinner. Sting waited for me in his flat. I bought a salad, a couple of fancy burgers and spicy French fries. The dinner was just for the two of us, but Pablo, Sting’s flatmate, is usually around and we often share food or just feed him. Handsome boys are just one of my weaknesses and bringing food to Pablo comes natural to me.

When I was about to ring Sting’s bell, Pablo showed up and opened the door with a naughty smile. I can only smile back in front of him, I think he thinks I’m stupid, and from the other day, he must know I’ll be whatever he wants in bed.

He came from the climbing wall. He wore his usual sport shorts and a very loose sleeveless t-shirt. He was tired and told me he preferred to take the lift. I went in with him.

It’s a small lift and our bodies were just a few inches away from each other. The trip to the first floor only lasts for a few seconds, and I seized each one of them to appreciate his still warm musculature and the manly scent of his sweaty skin –all with discretion.  A sudden beep marked the end of our fleeting journey together.

He opened the apartment’s door with a cheerful “good night!”. Sting welcomed us, also content. It was late, so we went straight to dinner. Pablo also bought something to eat, so we all three sat on the table and shared the food. Beer was plenty and each one drank more than one.

“I love Fridays! I leaved early the hostel (he works in a hostel), I went to the climbing wall, almost hooked up with a new girl from there and I’m eating Chinese and the fancy French fries and cheese salad you (me, Natsu) brought!.” – Pablo said satisfied and proud.

“Great, seems like almost your ideal Friday!” – I added.

“Actually my ideal Friday Natsu” – Pablo replied back.

“Didn’t you want to fuck that rock climber chick?” – Sting asked.

“Tasting some clamp after dinner it’s always nice, but it’s Friday and I’m too tired for dates. Maybe we’ll meet outside the climbing wall someday. And today I’m about to get all my needs satisfied: Quick wank and early to bed.” – Pablo explained and then he added “By the way, are you fucking wild tonight? Just please be ninjas and don’t make more noise than it is necessary.”

In other circumstances I would just try to scale down the tone of the conversation and state that we were tired and not in the mood, or that just a quick individual handjob would do the job, but I was horny, and I had already tasted Pablo and was willing to do what it takes to repeat.

“It’s Friday, over four days without seeing each other… sorry Pablo but today is the day. Expect rhythmical head bed banging, loud moans and extended use of bathroom time.” – Sting, as wild as ever, clarified.  Then he continued with his stream of craziness: “Here as you see him, all quiet and cute, Natsu is the horniest and sleaziest motherfucker when it comes to sex. You already know man, but if you feel lonely there’s always room for you in our bed.”

“Haha, you two are crazy, I envy you right now”. –Pablo said.

“Sting and I are for real… there’s a spot in Sting’s bed with your name. When you are ready to cross that gate and enjoy your best orgasm, we’ll be there for you. You have to cum anyway tonight... why not getting professional assistance?” I added suggestively with a grin.

Sting passed his hand on pablo’s thigh, very slowly. Pablo looked at him and said:

“Man, the food is getting cold, I think we should focus on eating it”.

“Yeah, this is dumb, we can jerk off later and this burger looks as tasty as Natsu, but unlike Natsu, it does cool down.” –Sting added, trying to quit importance to Pablo’s negative.

The dinner and the conversation moved on and jokes and more drinking came. After it, Sting asked if we had brought deserts.

“Nope, you put the deserts again tonight, the usual warm milkshake before sleep will do for me, hopefully Pablo will add his bit.” I replied.

“So straight to deserts” – Sting said back. “Pablo, do you mind if we clean the table next morning?” – he continued

“No problem man, we can do it tomorrow. I’ll also go to bed” – Pablo answered.

Sting and I left the dining room and went to Sting’s room. We were very horny and in the way Sting put his hand in my pants and touched up my groin and buthole, which twitch involuntarily, hungry for cock.

“Whoa man, you’re so loose and kinky. I’m already precumming!” – Sting said to me, doing nothing to prevent Pablo from hearing it.

“Do you think Pablo will come to unload with us?” – I said.

“He knows already, I don’t mind sharing you for a night”

We went to his room and we took off our shirts and started making out. From the room we heard Pablo peeing and washing his teeth. Their apartment offered poor sound intimacy.

“Would you mind a bukkake with Pablo” – I asked Sting.

“Are you serious?” – He asked.

“Don’t know, just guessing. It would be fun”

“Yeah, but would it mess up our friendship and coexistence?”

“I doubt it, it wouldn’t mean anything and as a couple it would be interesting, plus Pablo is a hottie.”

“What do you plan?

“He’ll jerk off anyway, he could end on my mouth, and you could also, or you could work my rear end, I don’t know, we don’t need to plan it step by step.”

“Ok, we can ask him”.

“Should we just enter his room?”

“Won’t this be too much, now he’s about to leave the bathroom, we’ll find him in the corridor”.

“Let’s just wait a minute”.

I kissed Sting and grabbed his balls to end the conversation. To be honest I wanted to break into Pablo’s room while he was jerking off. He’s cool and very open minded but I wasn’t sure if he would agree on a bukkake or an all-male threesome after tackling him at the bathroom exit. After all he’s straight. On the other hand, not much ago he fucked me secretly, and if we now fucked the three of us, this would quit importance to our first meeting and erase the need of Pablo to tell Sting about it. Plus if both liked it, we could perhaps repeat another day and taste Pablo’s delicious cock and seed again.

We continued making out with Sting and we heard Pablo leaving the bathroom. Then I waited a couple of minutes. Pablo is usually quick. He came from the climbing wall and was tired – that usually meant “just a quick wank before falling asleep”.

“Stop for a moment” -  I told Sting.

“What’s the matter” – He asked.

“Stay quiet and listen carefully”

I woke up from bed and put an ear against the wall to better listen to Pablo’s room.

“I think now it’s the moment, put your shirt back on and dissimulate this massive boner”. – I whispered to Sting.

“Why? We usually go shirtless at home”.

“Yeah, but if two shirtless horny gay guys break into a straight dude room while he jerks off, maybe he’ll freak out. We gotta be gentle while going straight to the point.”

“Well, OK”

“Let’s go, let me talk first.”

We leave our room and walked the half a meter that separates the two room doors. I knocked Pablo’s door and asked for him : “Hey Pablo, do you have a moment?”

“I can’t open now, I have some business ongoing here” – He replied.

“Don’t worry, we can open” – I said while opening the door.

“What the fuck guys?!” – Pablo said, surprised and half upset.

“Come on, we’ve seen your dick before, and you gotta jerk off anyway. Let me do it for you, Sting doesn’t mind it” – I asked trying to fake absolute normality.

“Yeah, let Natsu work this dick, he’s a fucking genius at fucking” – Sting said.

Pablo was spread legged on his bed, completely naked and with the rod on his hand. He stopped jerking and put a cushion on his groin to hide it though. He told us “You two are crazy damn it”.

As he didn’t specifically told us to leave, I got closer to his bed and lowered my head and slurped the hair on his legs. I smelled Pablo’s gorgeous scent and the smell of his room and his sheets – he doesn’t change them very often, and the smell further excited me.

“Come on Pablo, loosen yourself up and let me pleasure you, you gotta do it anyway.”

I retired the cushion covering his bonner and licked his shaft and balls, seizing his aroma. Then I started eating his foreskin and then lowered it to taste his gland and all the juices and aromas on it.

Sting also approached and situated behind me, grabbing and massaging my back and torso while he asked Pablo:

“Well Pablo, you decide what you prefer. Do you want to try the bukkake thing, Natsu is cum hungry, or you are ok in him blowing you? I can help him if you want and of course, you can try some cock if you feel like it.”

“You are delicious and fucking handsome Pablo” - I whispered Pablo while removing his cock from my mouth for a moment. “Will you fuck my ass as well later? I’m very horny” – I continued.

“This slut can’t wait to have his butt filled up” –Sting said to Pablo while he made me remove my shirt and lower my shorts and underwear. Then he spat on my butt and fingered me several times.

“Wow Natsu, you are such an anal slut, look Pablo how loose he gets, wanna put the fingers in?” – Sting continued while waves of an electrifying sensation traveled from my butt to the rest of my body and just made me even hornier and craving to get some dick plugged in my butt. My butthole twitched and I moved my pelvis to get extra stimulation from Sting’s fingers. I was in a dream and I was enjoying it wildly.

I kept blowing Pablo, just stopping to slurp his pubic hair, abs and thighs while using my hand to keep pleasuring him; then I switched immediately to his shaft again, making sure to lick each corner of his anatomy and leave it clean and stimulated. Eventually he started precumming and just the smell and taste of it, combined with Sting’s fingering made me cum. I came uncontrollably and hands-free on Pablo’s smelly sheets. I moaned very loud and my butthole constrained hard Sting’s fingers in it.

“Oh, what a mess Natsu! I can’t take you anywhere, now we’ll have to clean Pablo’s sheets. Lucky you are not done, cause we haven’t even started”.

I was relishing the action as never before, and playing the needy pussy boy was my favorite role. I had cum already once, but I was so hungry my cock didn’t even get soft. My rod was rock hard and painfully swollen, slowly recovering from a first ejaculation before being able to feel pleasure again.

I asked Pablo if he was OK and if he wanted me to do something different. He said me not to worry, he was fine. I went back to blow him again. Behind me and observing the whole scene from a privileged point of view, Sting took off his shirt and threw in on the floor. He did the same with the rest of his clothes. He wangled a few times his dick and then spat on my butthole again, introduced a couple of fingers in and then a third one. Then he removed them and separated my buttocks to see my loose hole wide open and ready to take cock. He made me put my butt up and inserted his thumb on it.

“Well Natsu, be ready cause I’m going in” – he said.

I said him OK with moans as I had Pablo’s cock and hairy balls filling my entire mouth.

Sting pressed his thumb sideways of my butthole, opening it to comfortably slide his cock in. He did it straight away as we both fuck raw. I moaned so hard upon the penetration… Then he started fucking my rear, just stopping sometimes to remove his dick and apply more saliva to my hole. We didn’t get the lube, but I relaxed completely my hole and saliva and precum was enough to make that ass banging as satisfying and safe as always.

Up to this point, I had barely changed position; I was on my knees mouth-fucking Pablo, and ass up receiving from Sting. With so much stimulation and excitement I opted to stop jerking myself and focused on Pablo’s taste and anal pleasure. I didn’t want to cum so fast again.

I noticed Pablo was getting close to the orgasm and I wasn’t sure Pablo would keep horny after unloading. We wanted him to have a good time so I proposed Pablo and Sting if they wanted to change positions. Of course I offered my butt to Pablo. They agreed. I grabbed a condom Pablo had near and I putted on him. Pablo was a handsome guy and had tons of sexual partners; I didn’t want to risk my health for some minutes of pleasure. Then I applied saliva on it and asked Sting to go get some lube in his room, cause maybe my spat wouldn’t be enough. He went to get it in a flash.

“Have you ever fucked ass before Pablo?” – Sting asked.

“We talked about it, just twice, with girls”-he answered.

“You’ll know how real anal sex feels with Natsu, he’s a fucking fakir, look how loose he gets, and he’s so clean, really, finger him, he absolutely loves it” – Sting continued, treating me like the needy bottom I love to be. “Oh yeah, fill me Pablo, want to feel you deep inside me. Fuck my hole!” – I demanded panting like an insatiable bitch asking for coke after getting fucked by his pimp. Pablo tried: he poked gently a couple of times and then introduced a finger in my butt. Then I positioned and sat on his rod, getting impaled by him. I moaned of pleasure, not hiding the first mild uncomfortable feeling of being penetrated. Then I moved my ass, fucking his dick with it like a champion power bottom. Sting sat next to Pablo and introduced a finger between his cock and my butthole. “Fucking dope, have you ever had such a hardcore sex Pablo? Oh yeah, fuck that ass! “ – Sting said. Then he rose and came to jerk my dick and his own while Pablo kept banging me – Pablo lost the fear once again and started being active and moving his pelvis, syncing with my movement and actually fucking me. I was in fucking heaven, but things were about to get even better. I would have been fine by just sucking Pablo and getting some cum in my mouth, but he was already visiting my ass for the second time and more was coming. Sting turned to give me the back and positioned, showing his butthole asking to be fucked. Sting can be a real slut when he wants and despite liking to play the alpha male, he loves dick riding ever once in a while. I spat on my fingers and massaged his butt, softening it up. After half a minute of finger fucking and jerking, he was ready to take my dick. I plunged in him while he moaned in pleasure and sight discomfort. He took it all and I plunged my dick in till it completely disappeared in his flesh.

Then the three of us were locked and the slightness movement stimulated Pablo’s cock, Sting’s butt and my whole body. That was fucking cloud9. It could only get better if someone filled my mouth with more cock. We moved slowly but rhythmically, slowly speeding up. Pablo almost couldn’t believe and smiled between moans of pleasure, alongside Sting. I probably was the loudest one. In a couple of minutes we couldn’t take it anymore. I asked Sting if he was about to finish and he confessed he just started cumming when I asked. I struggled to gave him harder so he could further enjoy it, but in doing so, I got overwhelmed and I orgasmed, I told Sting to unplug from me, but he did it a couple seconds too late and when he finally detached I had already left a couple of loads in. My last three profuse loads flied on his back, while his but leaked my sperm.

I hurried up to enjoy last Pablo’s bangs while I finished cumming. “Harder Pablo, harder!” – I demanded him. But Pablo still hadn’t reached the orgasm although he was close. Stallions like him are marathon runners. Giving the best happy ending to Pablo was top priority, and I still wanted to feel his warm seed flooding the condom inside me, so I stuck to his dick and kept riding his cock. My cock was just recovering from a second orgasm so I focused on enjoying the anal pleasure. “Come on Pablo, fuck me merciless! Next I felt Pablo’s warm seed flooding the condom inside me and him moaning louder. I banged my butt on his dick a few more times to finish milking that hunk and then I unplugged from him and removed the condom. Then I took the last taste of him by slurping the cum on his shaft. Thick an intense, scruffy athlete’s juice is the tastiest. I leaved him cleaner than I found him, so he could just relax and skip the shower if he wanted.

 

“I’m guessing he liked it” I told to Sting.

“Let's ask him” Sting replied, turning the eyes to Pablo, who was spread legged on the bed and smiling.

“Yeah… It’s been… intense” He said.

“Maybe we should go have a shower” I said to Sting. “Unless you want to shower first Pablo” I continued.

“Don’t worry about me guys, I’m fine, I think we should go to sleep now, each one in his respective room”. Pablo said.

“Ok, then if you don’t mind we’ll go to the bathroom next, Pablo. Have a good night and don’t think too hard about this” Sting added.

 

We all said good night to each other and Sting and I went to the shower. After the shower we went to sleep. It was a quiet night. I didn’t hear Pablo coming out of his room. We fell asleep soon and I slept specially well.

 

-The End-


End file.
